


And Your Sexy Enemies Closer

by MitchMatchedSocks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Love Shot (EXO Music Video), Car Chases, Cavity Search, Drugs, Humor, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitchMatchedSocks/pseuds/MitchMatchedSocks
Summary: Kyungsoo and Sehun are out on their regular morning patrols when they stumble across Kim Kai, a member of a rival gang, the notorious prettyboy gangster himself, in an important meeting. He's hiding something.Based on the Love Shot music video





	And Your Sexy Enemies Closer

**Author's Note:**

> The Love Me Right video inspired me to write fanfic in the first place, and the Love Shot video is the first once since where I watched it and knew I had to write something. Here's my humorous take on a gangs au. 
> 
> A couple warnings. These characters are criminals. They behave badly. There are minor action movie level instances of violence and descriptions of violence, but anything that I wouldn't want to read in a fic has been censored. There is a cavity search, and those generally aren't strictly consensual. If these things make you squirm then please consider navigating away from the page.

“You didn’t get any cream filled,” Kyungsoo grumbled. Sehun squinted over from the passenger’s seat with a mouth full of chocolate glazed. Might have been a glare, might have just been the morning sun in his eyes. 

“You dibn’t zay you wanneb emy.” 

“I always want cream filled. We’ve gotten donuts here every Saturday for a year and a half and I always want cream filled. I thought it went without saying by now. And finish chewing before you talk. Don’t get chocolate on my interior.” He brushed some invisible dirt off of the new, custom crafted blue leather.

Sehun rolled his eyes way up into his head until there were only whites left. “Go get them yourself next time.” He stuck a sticky thumb in his mouth and wiped his spit off on his flowery blazer like it didn’t cost enough to feed a small family for a month.

“I’ve already agreed to drive you outside the territory, with my car, during patrol hours for your stupid personal business. We’ll both get in trouble if boss finds out.” 

Sehun scowled into the donut bag. “Myeonnie won’t care.” 

Kyungsoo scoffed. “Myeonnie.” 

“I’m his favorite.” 

“I know. But he’s still going to care and you know it.” He looked over and squinted at Sehun. “You two ever fuck?” 

Sehun opened his mouth and then closed it, huffed in frustration, and dug another donut out of the bag. “Why do you ask me these things?” 

“Wow. That’s a yes.” 

“I hate you. It was only twice.” 

“Gross.” Kyungsoo jammed a sour cream donut in his mouth and turned the key. 

 

The warehouse loomed up, just across the train tracks. The area was currently in possession of The Vultures, which meant it was basically no mans land while The Vultures were under a leadership dispute. They were always under a leadership dispute. Meanwhile, the building was old, falling apart but still mostly structurally sound, full of old metal equipment and broken windows, graffiti, and pealing paint. It was perfect for what Sehun needed to do. 

“Why are you parking in the hiding spot?”

“Habit,” Kyungsoo grunted as he pulled the little blue convertible up under a tree and parked. 

“Could you drive closer?” 

Kyungsoo yanked the key out of the ignition and slid his seat all the way back. “No.” The back dropped into a reclined position. “I can’t believe we’re doing this.” 

Sehun huffed and got out. “Its not my fault. It’s going to be dark before we finish work and I have to do this while it’s light out.” 

“You’re an idiot. Do NOT make us miss our Lucky Clover appointment today. You have half an hour.” He settled back in his seat with his head resting on his ridiculous furry hood, crossed his arms, and closed his eyes. Sehun gave him one last huff and got out. 

It was a nice day for it. Relatively warm for late fall. Skeletal leaves skittered across the railroad tracks. From the hiding spot, Sehun approached the building under the overhang of an old truck ramp. There was a broken grate up ahead which led to a missing window on the first basement level. It was a little tight for Sehun’s shoulders but it was the best way in. 

He made it to the second floor before he found a good spot. A huge open window with half the glass missing sat at the end of large empty room full of cement pillars. The plastic that used to cover it fluttered in the wind like a gossamer curtain. Paint chips covered the floor and graffiti covered the walls. It was perfect. Sehun whipped out his phone. There was no way he was missing today’s theme, Abandoned Places. He grinned as he imagined all the new Instagram followers he would get when this one got posted. Work had been incredibly boring lately. No conflicts, no drama, nothing going on, aside from worrisome whispers that EXO’s biggest competition, the Gentlemen’s Association, was planning something big. When that shit hit the fan they would be very busy, but in the meantime it was lucky Sehun had found this Instagram challenge to keep him amused. What Junmyeon didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him, and it wasn’t like they were going to miss anything if they weren’t patrolling. Nothing ever happened. 

He got the pictures snapped, but there was still lots of time to look around, just in case there was a better shot on a higher floor. He got another good picture looking up through the staircase, another down an elevator shaft. The top floor, made of long hallways with old offices with the walls rotting away, was the last destination.

He had just set foot on the top floor when he heard voices. Men’s voices, echoing softly off the concrete floor. He tapped his ear to turn on the mic system.

“Kyungsoo, there are people here.” 

No response. Fucker was probably asleep. Sehun closed the door quietly and touched the gun in his back pocket to make sure it was there and crept forward. Whoever it was was still out of sight. There were… four of them. One was a woman. One of the voices was familiar in a bad way. Probably not punks with spray paint. He wished he was wearing quieter shoes. The custom Italian leather things on his feet required him to walk on his toes if he didn’t want the heels to make their usual ostentatious click. 

“Kyungsoo,” he hissed into the earpiece and got nothing. 

As he peeked around the corner into the central hallway, he caught sight of the group. They were in a big room at the end that was supposed to overlook the city. Probably an old manager’s office or a meeting room. Sehun could see them through a set of massive holes in the broken office walls. The lady was middle aged with short hair and thick glasses. Not a looker. She was dressed for business. Then there was a guy with gray hair and thick glasses. Sehun recognized him. He was a chemist who worked for a major pharmaceutical company based in the city who specialized in narcotics. They’d dealt both with him and for him before. Then there was some giant bulky dude, the muscle, and one more person just out of sight. The hidden one was speaking now, with the voice Sehun recognized. 

“Soo for fucks sake,” he breathed into his mic. He strained his ears, and caught the hidden voice saying “-will be very pleased, I’ll make sure to- something something –give you a call when-something something.” 

He squeezed his eyes closed and tried to place the voice, or at least match it to some kind of time and place. Was it… the spring ball last year? The disaster with the mayor? That gun seller disaster? 

And then it clicked. 

“Soo,” he breathed into the mic, heart racing. “I think it’s Kim Kai.” 

That meant the Gentlemen’s Association was involved. Sure enough, a moment later none other than Kim Kai, the GA’s prized dog, the pretty boy gangster himself, stepped into the opening. People would have said he slept with the boss to get where he was if he wasn’t so damn good at his job. Not even Sehun was sure he could win in a fight if they went toe to toe, and the man had collected more intel, intimidated more people, and closed more deals for the GA all by himself than the rest of their men combined. Many court testimonies of corruption and extortion began with Kim Kai showing up on the doorstep with that sultry smile on his face. 

Kim Kai’s hair was an expensive gray color now, instead of the weird mullet he’d had the last time Sehun had seen him, but those statuesque features were unmistakable. Seductive eyes, sharp jawline, full lips, straight nose. Sehun had only laid eyes on him a few times, but it was always a treat. 

“It’s him,” he hissed back, and still got nothing. Kim Kai was in a dark gray pinstripe suite with a lavender turtle neck (a good choice, Sehun had on a turtleneck himself), and he looked more like a model than a thug. There was a handshake. The three other people turned and left down the hallway. Sehun ducked through an open door and crouched out of sight as they passed, hoping they’d say something useful, like casually explaining to each other why they were doing business so close to EXO territory, but they didn’t. “Some of them are heading your way,” he hissed hopelessly into the mic. “I’m staying with Kim Kai.” 

When the stairwell door slammed shut, Sehun sat up again and spotted Kim Kai speaking into a burner phone at the end of the hall. He crept closer and pulled the gun from his holster. The click of the safety would be too loud, so Sehun left it. Shooting him would be a bad idea anyway. Dead gangster meant no info. 

He still couldn’t hear what Kim Kai was saying. Just a little closer. He crept into the room right behind Kim with the holes in the walls. He could see his back, still talking on the phone, still too quiet to hear. Just a little closer. Kim Kai hung up. Shit. Sehun pursed his lips to keep from sighing and shifted back on his heels. 

Crunch. 

Sehun jumped back behind the wall just as Kim Kai whipped around and cursed himself for not seeing the drywall on the floor. 

“Who’s there?” 

Fuck. Fuck. 

Footsteps headed around the side of the room, approaching the door, and Sehun tiptoed right to the edge of the entrance and got ready to fight for his life. The footsteps got closer. “I’m armed,” said Kim Kai. “Step out now or I’ll start firing through the wall.” 

Now wouldn’t that be dumb, to start firing a gun in an unstable building when he didn’t know if the hidden man had backup. Sehun rolled his eyes. The footsteps got closer, approaching the door. Sehun raised his gun to whack Kim Kai over the head. 

And then Kim Kai took off running. 

“Shit.” Sehun dashed out of the room just as Kim rounded the corner towards the stairwell. “D.O, pick up god dammit, I’m in pursuit.” He saw Kim’s shoe disappear into the stairwell and got there just before the door slammed shut. Kim was already several flights down. Sehun threw himself over the railing and jumped down a few floors until he was almost caught up. He heard Kim swear as he dashed through the door at the next floor. Sehun almost grabbed him, but Kim slammed the door in his face. By the time Sehun got through it, Kim had disappeared. 

He couldn’t have gone far. Sehun stopped and listened for movement. Nothing. The plastic sheet fluttered in the window at the other end of the room, a leaf twitched on the dirty floor. The concrete was completely covered with dust. Almost completely. Sehun squinted at the places where the dust had been kicked up most recently. There were some sneaker prints, slightly older than his own footprints from his own very nice, classy shoes, and there, the prints of fast moving dress shoes heading out of the stairwell. About half way down the hall they turned sharply to the left, straight into the women’s bathroom. Sehun traded his gun for a pair of brass knuckles and bust through the door, arms over his head. 

Kim was half way out the bathroom window. He scrambled the rest of the way out and Sehun vaulted through and landed on the walkway outside and grabbed Kim’s ankle, who toppled to the ground. Sehun dodged a kick, then a fist. Kim blocked a punch. Sehun had the upper hand on top. Kim managed to block a few more hits. 

“D.O what’s your status,” Sehun shouted into the mic as he managed to foil Kim’s attempt to flip them over. 

“Fuck you,” Kim spat. 

“You’re running late,” came Kyungsoo’s voice. 

“I NEED BACKUP,” Sehun yelled in a way he knew would hurt Kyungsoo’s ears. 

“You people suck at this,” Kim hissed. Sehun ground his brass knuckles into his ribs until he screamed and twisted, and Sehun saw an opening and punched him square in the face. And winced. It was a shame to damage that pretty face. At least it wasn’t his brass knuckles hand.

“BRING THE ZIP TIES!” 

“Jesus Christ,” came Kyungsoo’s voice through the mic. “What the fuck is going on?” 

“I have Kim Kai,” 

“HUH?” 

Sehun grunted as he wrestled the dazed man onto his front and pinned his arm behind his back. “I’m at the top of the truck ramp. Hurry.” 

“On my way.” 

Sehun whipped off his tie and used it to tie Kim’s wrists, just as Kim began to struggle again. 

“God, you’re from EXO, aren’t you?” Kim slurred between heavy breaths. “Fuck, that’s embarrassing.” 

Sehun took a moment to roll his eyes before synching the tie extra tight on Kim’s wrists. He could see Kyungsoo at the bottom of the ramp, running fast. “Where’s your backup?” he sneered. 

“Where’s yours,” Kim grumbled back, staring down the truck ramp at where Kyungsoo’s pace was rapidly decreasing on the incline. 

“Give him a second, he’s just out of shape.” He sat back, arms still on Kim’s shoulders, and waited as Kyungsoo slowed to a walk, panting, still a good thirty yards away. Kim struggled again. Sehun held him down with ease. “Aren’t you supposed to be one of their best? That was easy.” 

Kim didn’t respond. Sehun could see his eyes darting around, looking for options. Kyungsoo finally arrived, panting, and tossed Sehun the zip ties.

“Fuck. You got him. Hi, Jongin.” 

Kim Kai jerked under him, eyes going wide. Kyungsoo knew a lot more general intel than Sehun did. Jongin must be Kim’s real name. Sehun pretended this wasn’t news. 

“Jonginnie wanted to be caught. He gave up easy.” 

“Who are you people?” he snarled, with the EXO logo from Sehun’s ring imprinted on his cheek. Sehun yanked a zip tie tight around his ankles and started on his wrists. 

“Definitely not EXO.” 

“This isn’t your fucking territory, what makes you think you can jump me here? Let me go.” 

He did have a point there, Sehun hadn’t thought of that. 

Kyungsoo smirked, getting down on his knees to look Jongin in the eye. “But this isn’t about territory, is it, slut? We’re not here ‘cause you’re trespassing.” Playing his mind games. Sehun and Kyungsoo had no idea what this was about. “Let’s go, I don’t want to hang around.” He turned and strode back down the ramp. Sehun hoisted Jongin over his shoulder. 

“Huugh!” said Jongin, which made Sehun jump a little. 

“Don’t be so dramatic.”

Jongin whimpered. Very out of character for Kim. The way Sehun was carrying him must have been putting pressure on his now bruised ribs, because he panted at every step like he was in pain. 

“You know,” Sehun said to Kyungsoo half way down the ramp, “you really shouldn’t use slut as an insult.” 

Jongin coughed out a laugh. 

“Why not?” 

“Because its unfair to punish only certain people for having lots of sex. Like Jongin here.” He slapped Jongin’s firm, pinstriped ass. “It’s just his job, he can’t help that his boss whores him out for info.”

“I’m not an asshole, Hun, I’m just trying to get under his skin, you know I don’t judge. Unless it’s you of course.”

“You’re just jealous that I fucked Myeonnie before I fucked you.” 

“Ew,” muttered Jongin. 

“See?” Kyungsoo climbed into the driver’s seat and Sehun bent Jongin over the trunk of the convertible and began patting him down for weapons. “He doesn’t even know the boss and he thinks its gross. That’s like… fucking your mom, Jesus.” 

“It is not!” Sehun straightened up to glare at Kyungsoo and slapped Jongin’s butt again for emphasis. “Junmyeon didn’t raise me.” Except that he’d pulled Sehun out of the gutter at fifteen and given him a family and a job. “Well…” 

“He kinda did,” Kyungsoo muttered. 

“We were drunk.” 

“When he raised you? I believe that.” Sehun found two small pistols, a couple knives, a tracking device, and a wire, and radio which were quickly destroyed and disposed of. “Wow, you have such a nice body,” he murmured to Jongin as he gave his firm sides one last stroke, a little thrilled to have the infamous, gorgeous, Kim Kai under his fingers. 

“Will we be expecting company if we stay here?” Kyungsoo asked Jongin, watching him closely.

The man huffed and struggled as Sehun wrestled him into the backseat and strapped him down to the D rings they had bolted under the cushions. Sehun dodged a head butt and a bite. “No, of course not. It wasn’t that important a meet up.” 

Sehun watched Kyungsoo react. His eyes went wide, and he turned the key and slammed the gas like the cops were on their tails and they had several million in cocaine in the trunk. 

“Wasn’t that important a meet up,” Kyungsoo scoffed. “That’s cute, Kim.” 

“Why didn’t we put the hood up,” Sehun muttered. Not that he was particularly worried. He heard Jongin gasp as they full on drifted around a corner and screeched ninety miles an hour onto the parkway, back into EXO territory. In less than three minutes, they pulled into a broken down car garage with I rusted ‘closed’ sign on it that hadn’t moved for a good fifteen years. Up on the fourth floor, they kept a sturdy, heavy chair for very specific purposes.

Sehun struggled to comb his windblown hair down as he hopped out of the car. “I’m going to make a phone call.” In the back seat, Jongin looked like he’d just gotten shoved into a clothes drier with his fluffy hair and shell-shocked expression. “Drives like a maniac, doesn’t he?” Sehun reached back and adjusted a few strands of soft gray hair. It was almost lavender. Matched his shirt. “Windblown is a good look on you.” It was all blown back away from his face, artfully tousled. So handsome with his full pink lips parted and his pretty eyes all wide. 

Kyungsoo slammed his own door and began working on Jongin’s zip ties. “Go make your phone call. I’ll get him out of here so we can interrogate him.” 

While Kyungsoo did his best to haul the man up out of his car with his weak little arms, Sehun walked a good distance away and dialed Junmyeon’s number on his work phone. It rang a few times before he picked up. 

“Hey, boss.” 

“You better not be calling to say you’ll be late to The Lucky Clover.” Junmyeon’s voice was friendly, as always, but also very serious. Sehun reflexively checked his watch, and if they made it at all, they would definitely be late. 

“We are currently in possession of Kim Kai.” 

There was silence on the other end. Then some muffled sounds. Junmyeon excused himself gracefully from whoever he was with. There was a polite laugh. Then some more quiet, then a muffled click of shoes. Then- 

“What?” 

“D.O’s tying him to a chair as we speak.” 

“Why?” 

“…In retrospect I’m not sure, but we’re pretending we know what he’s up to.” 

There was some silence and a heavy sigh. “Sehun-“ 

“Listen, he’s up to something big. When I stumbled on him, he was in the middle of a meeting with that guy, that chemist dude. Um. He sold The Vultures all that meth last year? From Two Oaks Pharmaceuticals, but like, the shady backdoor side of Two Oaks.” 

“Oh that guy.” 

“And there were some other people there. I know the GA is up to something soon, and he said the meeting was ‘no big deal’ but Kyungsoo said he was lying.”

The line was quiet. Sehun wouldn’t have been surprised if Junmyeon knew a lot more about what the GA were supposed to be up to. “Uh huh…” he said slowly. Sehun checked behind him. Kyungsoo was showing a very confused Jongin a card trick. 

“Listen, Hun. You might have just saved our asses or you might have just fucked up bigtime, but Kim Kai is one of the GA’s best guys. The fact that this was his mission means its probably a big deal, and given all the clues we’ve gotten about what they’re planning, they’re going to want him back. Be careful.” 

“Right.” 

“If the meeting really wasn’t a big deal and you just captured Kim fucking Kai for no reason, you’re in big trouble.” 

“…Right.” 

“And by the way, we have no idea what they’re planning, and I would be very thrilled if you could find out.” 

“We’re about to interrogate him.” 

“You two are good at that.” 

“Yes, we’re… very intimidating.” Kyungsoo was showing Jongin pictures of his dogs. “I’ll get back to you soon.” 

“Don’t stay in one place for long. And I’m sending you backup.” 

“Okay.” He snapped the phone shut and came back over. Jongin was tied, legs and arms, to the chair they had stored in the garage for just this purpose, and set a couple yards away from the car. Kyungsoo leaned against the driver’s side door and scrolled through his photos on his phone. Sehun slipped his phone into his back pocket and joined him. 

“We can get started now.” 

Not a great starting point honestly. When interrogating someone, it was always easiest when the victim was already in a state of shock, or terrified, or compromised in some way. Intimidated at least. Jongin looked like he was a customer who had been kept too long at the grocery counter while the cashier stared into the till and tried to calculate change in their head. It was a good look on him. 

“So,” Sehun said. “I’d appreciate it if you acted more intimidated.” 

Jongin scoffed. “EXO is a fucking joke.” 

“I think you’re underestimating us.” 

Jongin looked back and forth between them. “Nope. Don’t think I am.” 

“We caught you, didn’t we?” 

“If I’d known you were an EXO guy,” he sneered, “I wouldn’t have run in the first place.”

Sehun turned to Kyungsoo. “He’s mean.” 

Kyungsoo leaned back against the car and stroked his chin. “But is he wrong though?” 

“Well I think we’re very intimidating,” Sehun mumbled, and Jongin heaved a sigh and rolled his eyes. “Remember that time I ****** that guy’s **** *** with a spoon?” 

Kyungsoo nodded. “I didn’t think that was as good as when you used a ***** to ***** that dude’s **** **** **** peperoni-like slices.” 

Sehun nodded. “And then I served them to him on a pizza.” 

“After ten days of starvation,” Kyungsoo’s voice dropped into a dramatic whisper. “ _He ate it._ ” 

Sehun nodded. “The cheese was really crusty by then.” 

Jongin’s eyes rolled back in his head again. He was going to get a headache doing that. Sehun would know. 

“Okay, we didn’t bother making the pizza,” Sehun admitted. 

“There was the time you used a fork to **** somebody’s ***** ***.” 

“Mmm, that was messy. Or when we hung that drug dealer upside down and **** his **** and then ***** gasoline **** *** **** and *** ******.” 

“Or that one time you made a guy eat *** *** *********.” 

“I thought the wine I chose paired nicely.” 

That one got Jongin’s face to screw up a little bit. 

“I liked when you removed all that dude’s teeth with pliers,” Kyungsoo said. “Simple. Effective. But then we couldn’t understand what he was saying when he finally caved.” 

Sehun hummed. “Yeah. Jongin wouldn’t be nearly as useful to his boss without his teeth, would you, Jonginnie? He needs you to be pretty.” 

Jongin shrugged. “It would make blowjobs easier.” 

Sehun raised his eyebrows and nodded thoughtfully. He got him there. 

“Is it true,” Kyungsoo asked, and Sehun knew the important questions were coming, “that your boss told you to blackmail the mayor, so you fucked him and his wife and his son within a week?” 

Jongin glared. He was very hot when he glared. Sehun loosened his tie a little.

“Is it true that The Vultures are a mess again because you assassinated the last new leaders?” 

The glare didn’t wave an inch, but Sehun whirled around and said “What?” 

Kyungsoo shrugged. “It’s the boss’s hunch. All of The Vulture’s last leaders got assassinated in one night, and Mr. Kim Kai here is the only one of the few people who could have done that job who didn’t have an alibi when it happened. Is it true that you’re controlling the Morgan Development Firm by pretending to date the CEO’s daughter?”

Still nothing. If anything the glare deepened.

“Is it true you boss whores you out to people in exchange for cooperation and information? Is it true that you sleep with the chairman of the city bank once a month so the GA will get benefits?” 

Jongin’s glare slipped a little, colored with surprise. A tilt of the eyebrows and a widening of the eyes, very subtle, just like Kyungsoo had said. Kyungsoo saw it too, of course. And probably more. 

“Is it true you can deepthroat?” Sehun threw in, and Jongin’s blinked at him. Kyungsoo whacked Sehun’s arm. 

“Some class, please, Sehun.” 

“How do you guys know this stuff? How did you know about the warehouse meeting today?” Jongin asked, like he thought they were amateurs and would give shit away. 

“Evidence suggests you have a leaky ship,” Kyungsoo said, like an amateur giving shit away. Jongin’s face colored in shock. Apparently whatever this meeting had been, only a few very trusted people had known about it. 

“You would know all about that,” Jongin growled, shock hidden again. “Didn’t, like three of your six people betray you?” 

“Oh come on, we have more than six,” Sehun growled. “Some days there are even eight of us.” 

“And they didn’t betray us. We let people leave and go do other things when they want to.” Kyungsoo shrugged. “We’re nice like that.” 

Jongin scoffed. “Right. Like that’s any way to run a gang.” 

“Gang? Don’t you mean,” Sehun did air quotes, “Association?” 

Kyungsoo snorted. “Gentlemen’s Association, more like Ginormous Assholes. We know those guys you were talking to. Did they agree to sell you drugs? It’s a good thing we caught you in the middle of your transaction. Wouldn’t want you to become even more trouble if the agreement made it back to your boss.” 

Jongin laughed. “But it’s too late. Bean pole over there heard me on the phone afterwards.” He nodded to Sehun after ‘bean pole’ and Sehun huffed. “The transaction’s finished.” 

Sehun watched Kyungsoo closely, and while Kyungsoo had one of the stoniest faces in the industry, when he wasn’t trying, there was excitement in the little twitch of an eyebrow, when Kyungsoo learned something good. 

“Transaction, you say? So they gave you something.” 

“They didn’t give me anything. I gave them money.” Jongin sat back in his chair, relaxed. “I have nothing. You caught me, but I don’t even have money for you to take anymore. My work is done here.” 

Kyungsoo’s eyebrow twitched again. And he smiled. 

“He really did underestimate us, didn’t he?” 

Kyungsoo nodded. “He has something on him.” He squinted at Jongin’s reaction, which to Sehun was confused indigence, but whatever Kyungsoo saw made him smile more. 

“We need to search-“ 

“Hey guys!” shouted Jongdae as he dashed out of the stairwell and scared the shit out of Sehun. “You’ve got company closing in, and I don’t mean us.” 

Minseok appeared after him with an automatic riffle in his hands. 

“Minseok and I will take your blue thing for a joy ride, you guys get away in the red. Here’s the key to room sixty-five.” 

Kyungsoo tossed his keys to Jongdae in return. “Do not get a _scratch_ on her.”

Jongdae rolled his eyes. “Even the hood is bullet proof, I think it’ll be fine.” 

Jongin squeaked “You guys can afford that,” and flinched back as Sehun lunged into action, slashing the zips off Jongin’s chair. He dodged another head butt.

“How many are there?” 

“Were,” Minseok corrected. “I’m down eight darts.” 

“They sent eight guys after him? Jeez, whatever he has on him must be important.” 

“I’m important,” Jongin hissed but it kind of sounded like a whine and Sehun giggled. There was a gunshot. Luckily, it was Minseok, peaking out over the side of the garage. He shot two more times. 

“You guys need to hurry.” 

Jongdae swore as he wrestled with Kyungsoo’s car’s finicky old bulletproof reinforced hood. 

“I’m almost done,” Sehun grunted. He was in the middle of some kind of zip tie shibari on Jongin. “Your arms are too thick for this.” 

Jongin smirked over his shoulder. “Thank you.” 

He hefted Jongin over his shoulder again, and got another overdramatic strangled gasp of pain. Kyungsoo and Jongdae got the hood clicked into place. 

“We’ll meet you at room sixty-five,” Jongdae shouted after them as they hurried towards the back stairwell. “Don’t be late!”

The reason the parking garage was closed in the first place was because the last gang to control the area, before EXO, had shut it down due to a ramp in the basement that opened up a few blocks away. The entrance had been redesigned to look like your average garage door. The discrete exit was just too good to waste. 

Sehun, Kyungsoo, and their lovely captive arrived at the basement level and found Jongdae’s little old red Mercedes convertible at the base of the ramp. “Could we maybe use less ostentatious cars,” Sehun grumbled as he strapped Jongin into the back seat. 

Jongin grunted, still wincing. “You’re one to talk. You’re wearing a green floral pattern jacket. Could you chill on the zip ties? Save some plastic maybe?” 

The car lurched into motion and Sehun yelped and scrambled to get a seatbelt on. He reached over and buckled Jongin’s too for good measure. “Kyungsoo, what the hell, we need to put the hood up.” 

“There were people in the stairwell,” he grunted back and zoomed up the ramp.

Sehun turned to glare at Jongin. “I’d pull out a knife to keep you quiet, but that’s really not safe with Kyungsoo’s driving.” He yanked his necktie off again and stuffed it in Jongin’s mouth instead. Without the top on, their biggest risk was Jongin attracting attention as they drove around. They wouldn’t be on the highway anymore, they would be in stop-and-go traffic on the streets of the city, and Jongin could easily make a scene if he wanted. Not that a gagged man was subtle either. Sehun held on tight to Jongin’s hair to keep him from moving his head around and used the other hand to hide his mouth. The only way to make holding on to him like that not suspicious was to pretend to make out with him. 

“Whoa,” said Kyungsoo the next time he glanced at them in the mirror. “I mean that’s not a bad solution but I was not expecting that.” 

Sehun hummed against Jongin’s bottom lip, and then squeaked in terror as Kyungsoo took a turn too fast and they almost flipped. 

“Subtle, Kyungsoo! We’re trying to be fucking subtle. Do NOT antagonize the cops.” 

“Sorry, habit.” Thankfully, he slowed down. 

Sehun could feel Jongin trying to push the fabric of the tie out with his tongue and shoved a thumb between his lips to hold it there. Their lips brushed again. Jongin’s lips were luxurious, supple and soft like he spent actual money on products to keep them that way. His eyes crinkled like he was smiling, and Sehun began to wonder if he should have popped a mint after the donuts. 

Kyungsoo slammed on the brakes way too hard at a stoplight and Sehun barely kept Jongin’s mouth covered. “Soo, what the fuck!” he snapped, lip catching Jongin’s teeth. Jongin tried to bite but the tie wouldn’t let him.

“Sorry, I was distracted.” 

Sehun jerked his eyes around, searching the cars full of people stopped around them and the sidewalks full of pedestrians doing their city things, many of them looking over at the scandalous scene going on in the eye catching little red Mercedes. “Did you see something we should be worried about?” 

“Um. No.” Kyungsoo scratched the back of his head. “You guys just look really hot.” 

Jongin chuckled low in his chest and tugged against Sehun’s hand. Sehun gripped his hair harder. Jongin grunted softly behind the muffle, eyelids fluttering. Sehun felt his cheeks color.

“People are watching, Hun. You gotta ham it up.” 

Sehun faltered for a second, because Jongin’s dark eyes were right there, boring into him, challenging. But Kyungsoo was right. Sehun pressed in and mouthed at the back of his thumb, going through the motions of kissing. The corner of Jongin’s mouth did it’s best to quirk up under Sehun’s fingers. He could feel him laugh a little as Sehun’s cheeks flamed and he prayed for the light to change. When it did, he took a deep breath and pulled back a little. Kyungsoo was still watching them. He jumped when the car behind them beeped, and Jongin looked way too pleased with himself for someone with a mouth full of silk tie.

They made good time to their safe house, an old, apparently foreclosed car repair shop on the edge of the suburbs. A little blue convertible was parked around back under the cover of a big tree, Jongdae leaning against it. Not a scratch on her, just like Kyungsoo had said. Sehun pulled the tie out himself when Jongin was too busy gaping in disbelief to struggle. 

“How did they get here so fast,” he breathed. 

“Jongdae’s the best getaway driver in the business. He’s like a ghost.” 

Jongdae grinned. “I mean it helps when you have Minseok riding shotgun. Most of them were down before they got back in their cars. I only had to lose, like, one guy.” 

“You guys have police on this side of town?” Jongin muttered as Sehun pulled him up out of the car. 

“We’ve given them a call to tell them no citizens are involved. They won’t be intervening.” 

Jongin blinked a few times and his pretty jaw snapped shut. Sehun hefted him over his shoulder and got another choked off yelp of pain. 

Inside, Minseok had an old work bench cleared off, and a table full of tools set to the side. Pliers, scissors, knives, a box of latex gloves, and rope among other things. Sehun set Jongin down on the table, angled so he could see the tools. He could see Jongin’s teeth clench when he saw them. 

“Alright,” Kyungsoo said and snapped on a pair of latex gloves grabbed a pair of fine needle nose pliers off the table. “Tell us where you’re hiding it or we can do this the hard way.” 

“What is ‘it?’” Jongin snapped, and Sehun pursed his lips. “You guys have no idea what’s going on, do you? You don’t even know what you’re looking for. If you did, you would know I don’t have shit.” 

Kyungsoo grinned and hefted his pliers. “I love it when you lie to me. I’ve already told you we have a spy. We know you have something on you that it would be in our best interest to find. Tell me where you’re hiding ‘it’ or we do this the hard way.” 

Jongin smirked, eyes hard and determined. “Your source is fucking with you. Do whatever you want to me, you’re only wasting your own time.” 

“Suite yourself. You don’t have a latex allergy, do you?” 

Jongin squinted at him. “…I do.” 

“No you don’t.” He nodded to Jongdae. “Open his jaw.” 

He tried to struggle, but the other three were very good at restraining people, and he was already zip tied from head to toe. Sehun and Jongdae easily got his mouth open while Minseok prevented him from wiggling. Kyungsoo peered into his mouth and stuck in the pliers. 

“Careful, Kim. I’m taking out the hydrogen cyanide capsule. If you make me bust it by struggling, I don’t think we’ll be able to save you.” 

Jongin immediately froze. He didn’t even breath as Kyungsoo worked, gently easing the pliers where they needed to go. Jongin’s eyebrows furrowed, knees drawing up a little. There was a soft click, and Kyungsoo deposited a fake tooth on the table along with pliers. There was just a little blood on it. 

“You okay?” Kyungsoo asked, and Jongin glared at him. “Alright.” He clapped his gloved hands together and grinned, eyes too wide. “Now we do this the hard way.” Jongin stiffened under Sehun’s hands.

Minseok groaned. “Last time we did this the hard way I got kicked in the face.” 

“Yeah, well, Jongin wanted to do this the hard way and we wouldn’t want to disappoint the guest.” He grabbed a knife off the table and flipped it open. Sehun had to smile at the way Jongin’s jaw set with determination, how he took a deep breath to prepare himself. 

Kyungsoo began slicing through zip ties. 

“Didn’t you go a bit nuts with these, Hun?” 

“He’s notorious, I didn’t want to risk anything.” 

“Don’t cut his suit,” Minseok worried, “it’s nice.” 

Kyungsoo scoffed. “I would never disrespect a good pinstripe suite like that. His arms are about to be free guys, get ready.” 

Jongdae and Sehun latched onto one arm each. The last zip tie popped off. For a few seconds Jongin was still, but neither of them fell for it. They hung on tight as soon as the man started thrashing. Sehun dodged yet another head butt. 

“Your legs are still fucking tied. What is your plan here?” Jongdae yanked his hand out of the way of Jongin’s teeth. 

“Get that jacket off!” Kyungsoo yelled. Sehun grabbed his hair again and got control of his head. Jongdae had to use his full bodyweight to drag Jongin’s arm behind him and slip his sleeve off. 

“Do we need to do the shirt too,” Sehun grunted, because that was going to be very difficult and Sehun really didn’t want to cut through it, it was such a nice lavender turtleneck and Jongin looked so good in it. 

“No, it’s basically sheer anyway. I’d rather get his hands tied up again.” 

He had on a nice set of white shoulder holsters that they managed to get off next, and Sehun shoved his sleeves up his arms so they could bind his wrists together with real rope this time. The nice comfy silk rope that Sehun liked so much. Jongin seemed increasingly more frustrated as he failed to get free, and Sehun could see why. With just about anyone else in the city, he would have at least gotten a few punches in by now with his skills. Unfortunately, Junmyeon made EXO practice this kind of shit and they were very good at it. Sehun could see the furrow in his eyebrows getting deeper as he tested the knots they’d put on his wrists. It wasn’t anything he knew how to slip out of. Sehun knew a little too much about fancy knots for that. 

“Is this some bdsm shit, what the hell?” 

“It’s an art,” Sehun snapped.

Minseok whistled under his breath. “That’s a beautiful knot, Hun.” 

“Search under his shirt before I undo his legs,” Kyungsoo ordered. Jongdae wandered off to do a quick parameter check and make a phone call, so Sehun got to work. He slid his hands up under the shirt, and moved them carefully across Jongin’s trim waist, feeling for anything that seemed out of place. But everything seemed normal. There were no more wires. No secret pockets, no odd textures. Just endless smooth, warm skin stretched over taut muscle. Sehun had to bite his lip as he ran his fingers over Jongin’s perfect abs and broad chest. Kyungsoo watched closely as Sehun’s fingers skimmed up into his armpits, up his sleeves, down his collar and over his firm shoulders, up his spine and over his collarbones. Sehun left the shirt bunched around Jongin’s ribs and dipped a finger into his belly button. 

“Didn’t find anything.” 

Jongin’s muscles twitched under his fingers, and he shivered. Sehun glanced up at his face, and Jongin was watching him with hooded eyes. He blinked slowly, eyelashes fanning out over his cheeks and fluttering open. Sehun felt his face heat up. He slowly retracted his hand from Jongin’s stomach. 

Over at another table, Minseok had a metal detector and was carefully going over every inch of the jacket. “I found a regularly used deck of playing cards, a tube of lip balm, a knife, a tracker that has been out of batteries for months, a couple hundred dollars, but nothing special.” 

“Is ‘it’ any of those things,” Kyungsoo asked. Jongin gave him a very blank, unimpressed look. “Guess not? We’ll keep looking.” 

Jongdae reappeared, right on time for phase two, legs. Jongin’s shoes and socks got set next to the jacket, ready for inspection, and Kyungsoo whipped his knife back out and carefully snapped all the zip ties on his legs as the others held him down. Jongin struggled less this time. Sehun easily thwarted a few admittedly expert kicks as Jongdae and Minseok shimmied his pants and underwear off his legs. They were very long legs. Very nice legs. They went up and up to a neatly trimmed crotch and a very normal dick that Jongin didn’t seem to feel shy about at all. Sehun did not detect even the slightest hint of a blush. He just sighed and let his head thunk back against the table as they wove the rope around his bare legs and synched it tight.

“You know,” Jongdae began with a smirk already on his face, “For someone who’s known for sex, I was expecting something more exciting.”

Jongin rolled his eyes. 

“Don’t we have blankets in the back of the car?” Sehun asked Kyungsoo, because the place wasn’t heated very well and it was too cold for dicks to be out. 

“Maybe his ass makes up for it,” Jongdae teased as he got to work on searching Jongin’s shoes. 

Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes at the man on the table. “Can we see the ass? Roll over, Jongin.” 

“No,” Jongin growled. Kyungsoo’s eyebrows flew up. 

“It’s in his ass.” 

Even Sehun saw the way Jongin’s whole face iced over. Kyungsoo nodded. “Yeah. You guys keep searching for other stuff, but whatever it is, it’s in his ass. Hey Sehun.” 

Sehun knew what was coming. He narrowed his eyes at Kyungsoo, who grinned. “Guess who has the longest fingers?” 

“Yup. Okay.” He marched over to the table and grabbed some gloves and lube. They were, in fact, prepared for cavity searches. 

Jongin didn’t have any funny quips anymore. He just set his jaw and frowned as Sehun turned him over and dragged his legs and hips off the table. Kyungsoo came over to hold his shoulders down. 

“Minseok, there are blankets in the back of the blue car, could you please go get one or two?” 

“You’re so sweet,” Minseok said, and headed out the back door. Speaking of back doors. Sehun spread Jongin’s cheeks and there it was, dark and puckered. There wasn’t any indication that there was anything inside. Whatever it was didn’t have a string or a handle on the outside. There was a very real possibility that they would need a real doctor to get it out, and Yixing was in China. 

“Sorry about this,” he murmured as he spread lube over his fingers, and Jongin turned his head to the side and raised his eyebrows. 

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” he muttered. “If you want to be sweet, make it good, would you? Show me what those long fingers can do.” 

Sehun laughed and braced a hand on Jongin’s hip. “I’d be happy to show you when this is all over. I’ll leave you my number.” He pressed his first finger against Jongin’s rim and pushed, watched as it opened up easily at let his latex covered finger slip inside. He felt the rim flutter a little. Then there was tight, soft heat. Sehun bit his lip and wondered what it would feel like without gloves. 

“Feel anything?” Kyungsoo asked, and Sehun blinked a couple times.

“U-um.” It was soft all around, no foreign objects yet. “No…” The latex wasn’t helping. He thought he found something a little different and poked at it until Jongin grunted arched back just a little, and Sehun realized that was probably his prostate. After that he was almost up to the knuckle and still couldn’t feel anything. He added a second finger and pushed in carefully, feeling along the walls. Jongin hummed and turned his head to the side so he could stare Sehun down with one eye, cheeks dusted with pink and lips shiny and parted. Sehun pursed his lips and tried to stop his blood from rushing dick-wards. 

He felt Jongin tense a split second before he thrashed and managed to yank his fingers out and hold him down. It had been a close one. If Jongin had so much as blinked at him one more time Sehun might just have been distracted enough. 

“Nice try.” 

Jongin made an angry sound between his teeth and turned his face away again, but as soon as Sehun’s fingers slipped back inside, he sighed out a deep moan that made a shiver run all the way down Sehun’s spine. Beside him Kyungsoo stiffened like he had suffered the same effect. Sehun rubbed over his prostate on purpose this time to see what would happen. Jongin’s breath hitched and his fingers clenched where they were bound against the small of his back. Sehun pursed his lips and felt his cheeks flame as Kyungsoo gave him a mean side eye and moved on, tried very hard to focus on the task with his dick half hard. He pushed further, still feeling nothing. This would all be very embarrassing if Kyungsoo had somehow been wrong about it being in his ass. Then finally, right when he was about get all the way to his knuckles, he touched something hard.

“Okay, found it,” he murmured. Kyungsoo’s grinned and looked almost as happy as he did the day he’d gotten those new leather seats put in. “I have no idea how we’re going to get it out. If I try to grab it, I’m only going to push it further.”

“What’s it made of?” Kyungsoo asked. Sehun sighed and tapped at it but it could have been plastic or wood or stone, it all felt like the inside of a latex glove. He pulled his fingers out and ripped the glove off. When he put his fingers back inside, Jongin let out a soft moan again. The heat and softness had a texture now, all slick. Nothing between his skin and Jongin’s body. When his fingers slipped past Jongin’s prostate, Jongin groaned and tried to arch into it a little. Sehun’s face burned. Kyungsoo raised his eyebrows at him but he was blushing too. Jongin, the devil, smirked over his shoulder.

Sehun found the thing again. “Could be metal. It’s rounded. Jongdae, go find me a magnet.” 

Jongin heaved a sigh and turned his face back to the table.

While Jongdae loudly rummaged through boxes of old garage equipment, Sehun reached around Jongin’s body with his other and and massaged between his hips, trying to find the shape of the thing from the outside of Jongin’s body. He could sort of feel it when he knew where it was, and nudged it just a little further down towards his hands. Not quite enough to help. All he managed to do was get a few more rude, distracting noises out of Jongin and accidentally touch his dick a few times because it was half hard and in the way. Jongin looked pretty relaxed. He had his eyes closed, breathing even. Smirk firmly in place.

“Mmm, a little to the right,” he purred as Sehun’s fingers curled against his walls. 

“Maybe some other time.” 

Jongin laughed softly. It got cut off by a gasp as Sehun managed to move the thing just a little. “Come on baby, maybe I’ll shit it out if you make me cum.” 

Kyungsoo barked out a laugh. “I don’t think it works that way.” 

Jongin turned his head and smirked over his shoulder. His cheek dimpled when he did that. Perfect fucker. 

“Please, daddy.” 

Sehun glared and Jongin raised his perfect eyebrows. 

“If you won’t do it, let your weird friend try.” His eye slid over towards Kyungsoo, who stopped laughing and said “hey,” with a rare pout. 

“It’s not fair to get me hard and not finish the job,” Jongin purred and clenched around Sehun’s fingers with a grunt. “I bet you have such a big dick too. Come on, you have me bent over and lubed up. Fuck me.” 

Sehun hated how much he wanted to. Jongin’s face was flushed and lax, lips wet, and he had full on puppy-dog eyes trained over his shoulder in Sehun’s direction. His butt was so cute. Sehun rubbed his free thumb over one soft cheek, and he found Jongin’s prostate again and circled it steadily with the tips of his fingers. Jongin moaned, eyes fluttering closed. 

Beside him, Kyungsoo zeroed in on Sehun’s hands and then frowned up at his face. “Are you—“ 

“Found one!” Jongdae appeared with a red and white magnet. “Hope that’s not lead paint.” He tossed it to Kyungsoo and headed back over to his table.

Jongin sighed as Sehun took his fingers out so he could tuck the magnet into the rubber glove he’d just been using. 

“Again, sorry about this.” 

Jongin shrugged. “No, I’m having a great time. I thought I was going to get tortured, but instead I’m getting fingered, lube and everything.” 

“Hm.” He pushed the magnet in and hoped it wasn’t the repelling end. Luckily, after a slow push, he felt the metal and the magnet click together. It was a reasonably strong magnet. He pulled too hard and it detached the first two tries, and on the third Jongin jumped and hissed because it had pinched him, but on the forth try it began to slide out. Jongin’s face screwed up a little as it came out, broad shoulders tensing and fingers clenching. There definitely wasn’t a lot of lube on it. Sehun managed to pull the object out far enough that he could grab it. When it slipped free, Jongin moaned, more of a non-sexual, relieved kind of sound than his other moans, and went limp on the table. 

It was bigger than Sehun had expected, a metal cylinder about six inches long and a couple centimeters in diameter, slimy with lube and whatever else had been in there. There was a seam running around the middle along with a tiny little key pad. Kyungsoo leaned in to look too, and poked at it a couple times to try to get it open. 

“Did you… put this in when I lost you in the bathroom in the warehouse?” 

Jongin nodded. He looked like he was about to fall asleep.

“No lube?” 

“Just spit and lip balm.” 

“Fuck, no wonder you were in pain whenever I carried you.” 

“Bad news, guys.” Over at his table, Jongdae held up a tiny black object, about the size of a thumb nail. “I found a tracker in his shoe, and this one is functional.” 

Kyungsoo gasped, and Sehun had just enough to to do the math and also gasp, and then the back door slammed open. Minseok dashed in with his rifle and a nice soft quilt that he threw at Sehun. “Vultures! A whole crowd of them.”

“Fuck.” Sehun yanked his gun out of his holster and threw the metal cylinder in there in it’s place and flung the blanket back at Kyungsoo, who shoved Jongin back onto his table and covered him with it. 

“You guys are really shitty gangsters, stop being nice,” Jongin snapped, and the door burst open with a loud bang and a bunch of bald men dressed in black flooded in. 

The problem with vultures wasn’t that they were any good at anything. It was that there were a lot of them and they were all dangerously stupid. Sehun smacked the first one across the face with the barrel of his gun and shot a dart into the next. Banged the next guy’s head off a table. Landed two punches, dodged a swinging arm, and kicked somebody into the tool table. Metal clattered loudly against the concrete, and Sehun entered fight mode.

Out of the corner of his eye, as Sehun banged heads together and broke ribs and dislocated shoulders left and right, he caught sight of the other three EXO guys holding their own, just brief flashes of color amid a sea of noisy black hoodies and shiny bald heads. He saw Kyungsoo scrambling up the shelves on the wall to try to find high ground. He saw Jongdae slip on a puddle of blood and land on his ass. He saw Jongin, still under his blanket, screaming at the vultures to untie him, but all of them were too busy shrieking and waving their fists around to pay attention. Sehun bounced off some guy’s chest and launched his foot into a head and punched another on the way down.

It all became a rush of adrenaline. Sehun’s muscles moved on their own, flinging punches and landing kicks, throwing men to the ground. Each shiny bald head was a new target. Every black spot in his vision was a bunching bag. His arms blocked swings he only heard coming. Nothing could stop him. He was invincible. There was nothing better than the flow state of a good fight. Every strike, every man down, filled Sehun with deep satisfaction. He swung his foot around in a wide kick towards his target, felt it impact, and got ready for the next.

All of a sudden there was no one to punch. Sehun whirled around, looking for his next bald head. There were bodies splayed across the floor, weak grunting here and there, but no one standing. Sehun growled in frustration and kicked the nearest body, hoping he’d get up so he could hit him again. Apparently at some point Sehun had gotten punched in the face. The inside of his cheek was a little cut up and his jaw ached. His lovely turtleneck was ripped in a couple places. His jacket was on the ground a little ways away. Sehun had been using it to block knives. There was a shallow cut on on his shoulder and across his ribs, a badly bruised leg, but other than that he was fine. 

Or at least he would be fine if he had somebody else to punch. He whipped around at a sudden movement, but it was just Minseok helped Jongdae off the floor. He caught Sehun’s eye and quickly steered Jongdae out of the room. There was a noise behind Sehun, and he jerked around again, excited to see someone else standing, but it was Kyungsoo slowly climbing down from the shelves, hands raised. 

“Stay over there, Hun.” 

He couldn’t punch Kyungsoo. Even though Kyungsoo would be a better opponent than any of the Vultures. He staggered over and retrieved his jacket instead, which had a couple tears in it now, and put it back on. Spat some blood on the floor. The fight had been way too fucking short. 

“We need to get his pants back on,” Kyungsoo said slowly. “Come help?” 

For a second there Sehun had forgotten all about Jongin. He checked the gun holster to make sure the metal capsule was still there. It had miraculously stayed in it’s place. Which reminded him, his fingers smelled like literal ass now. Must have been a fun surprise for anybody he’d punched in the nose.

“Sehun. Come help me get his pants on.” 

Sehun stomped his way over the sprawled carpet of bodies to get to Jongin’s table. The man was still lying there under Kyungsoo’s blanket, eyes wide and jaw tight as he scanned the carnage. Sehun reached under the blanket and yanked apart the knot on his legs. Jongin lay still. He would kick Sehun as soon as his legs were free. Sehun waited for it. 

Jongin kicked, fast and hard, and Sehun caught it, then caught the next one, then used his grip on Jongin’s ankles to twist him up in a submission hold that put strain on his knees. Jongin grunted with pain and went limp. The blanket had fallen off half of his cute little butt. Sehun licked his lips. 

“Found his pants,” said Kyungsoo out of nowhere, and Jongin yelped in pain as Sehun jumped and jerked his legs. “Hold him down while I put them on.” 

 

Jongin was surprisingly cooperative as Kyungsoo shoved his pants up his legs. Kyungsoo would have been cooperative too if he was under the hands of the guy who’d just laid out thirty guys at once. During the fight, Kyungsoo had seen Jongin shout for help for a little bit, and then get quieter and quieter as he watched Sehun whirl through the crowd like a cyclone. Even now, Kyungsoo could tell he was being more cooperative than before with Sehun in his scary post-fight daze. There was a blank, manic look in his eyes that meant it was a good idea to stay out of kicking range. Kyungsoo’s phone rang as he left the table to dig Jongin’s shoes out from under some ugly guy with a dart sticking out of his sternum, and he picked up and put it on speaker.

“You guys need to get out of there,” came Jongdae’s voice over the static roar of road noises.

“Yeah.” 

“The cops will be there in minutes to arrest all those guys, but they’ll arrest you too if you’re still around. I’m injured. Nothing too serious but it needs attention, so we’re heading to the hospital.” 

“Get some good painkiller,” Kyungsoo grunted at him as he shoved Kai’s foot into his shoe, sans socks. No time for socks or underwear or zippers. “Save me some.” 

“You got it, I’ll ask for the good stuff.” 

The last shoe slipped on as the line went dead, and Sehun yanked Jongin off the table and pushed him towards the door. Kyungsoo grabbed the blanket, which happened to be one of his favorites, and Jongin’s jacket, and hurried after them.

“What did you shoot them with?” Jongin asked as they passed a small pile of dudes by the door, all of which had darts poking out of them. 

“We prefer darts over bullets,” Kyungsoo said. “It knocks them out for several hours and leaves them with a full day of memory loss. Very useful. And it makes less enemies.” 

“You guys are really shitty gangsters.” 

“Hey! I’m not saying we don’t kill people, because we do.” They would probably kill Jongin by the end of the day. It would be a shame to bury such a pretty face, but there was no good reason to keep him alive. “The cops are more willing to work with us if we don’t have a high body count.”

Sehun easily dragged Jongin into the back seat with minimal fighting, and Kyungsoo began to unfold the hood. He had raised it just a few inches when Jongin twisted around in the seat and kicked hard. Kyungsoo jumped out of the way, but he wasn’t what Jongin had been aiming for. Several of the spokes of the hood dented sharply outward, preventing the hood from laying back down flat or unfolding any more. Kyungsoo stared in blank shock at the broken piece on his beautiful car. In the back seat Sehun already had his necktie looped around Jongin’s head. Jongin struggled hard, kicking and fighting. The sound of a siren grew in the distance. Kyungsoo hopped in the front seat and drove. They wouldn’t get far, not with an open roof and a man restrained, gagged, and struggling in the back. 

“Should we put him in the trunk?” Sehun growled, and Kyungsoo saw Jongin’s eyes light up in the mirror. 

“No. He’ll know some way to escape from in there. Besides, it’s full of junk.” There was a florist’s shop down the street with windows full of all kinds of colorful blooms. Kyungsoo parked the car. “Get him fully restrained and put him on the floor of the back seat. I’ll be right back.” 

He dashed into the florist’s shop, pulling out his wallet. The lady at the front desk had a gray bob and denim overalls. She looked up pleasantly when the door chime dinged. “You look like you’re in a hurry. What can I get you?” 

Kyungsoo whipped out his checkbook and wrote a check for a thousand dollars, charged to Junmyeon’s account, and slid it across the counter. She blinked at it. “Is this… would you like to place an order?” Kyungsoo turned around to the nearest tub of flowers and grabbed an entire armful of whatever he could reach. He dashed back out the door. 

“He tied yet?” He peaked into the back seat. The gag was done. Jongin glared up at him with his mouth forced open and full of silk, which wrapped around the back of his head and tied tight. He wouldn’t be able to spit that one out. No more Sehun pretending to make out with him, which was a shame, but this was more effective. Sehun was half way done with his legs, tying them bent and strapped together and attached to his wrists in the back with a series of complicated knots that Kyungsoo really hoped he hadn’t learned from Junmyeon. The sirens turned the corner just as Sehun synched the knot. 

“Not my best work,” Sehun muttered, probably because it wasn’t as pretty as it could have been if he’d had more time, but there was no way Jongin was getting out of that. 

“It won’t have to stay for long.” 

The sirens rounded the corner with their flashing lights. Kyungsoo dumped the armful of flowers on the seat and ran back inside for more. The stunned lady behind the counter didn’t say a word as he grabbed the next bunch.

If the cops found it suspicious that there was a guy dumping armloads of flowers into the back of a blue convertible as they drove by, they obviously had more important things to do. Kyungsoo filled up the back seat, slowly covering Jongin’s body with the flowers. Sehun ducked into the nearest alley and cleaned the blood off his face. As Kyungsoo tucked in his last armload, he could see a few officers down the street pointing at them. One was headed their way, pad already in hand. 

“Come on, Hun, we gotta punch it!” 

Sehun hopped into the front seat. Kyungsoo hit the gas. They sped off down the road, shedding rose petals. 

“Fuck, I hope we don’t leave a trail.” 

“Where are we going?” Sehun squeaked, scrambling for his seatbelt. 

“We have something to unlock, don’t we? We’re headed to Baekhyun’s.” 

 

An old gas station on the edge of town, completely boarded up from the outside, was Baekhyun’s hideout. Kyungsoo drove into the old car wash and parked right behind Baekhyun’s bicycle. The flowers were looking a bit rough, with a lot more green and a lot fewer petals than when they’d started driving. They lost even more petals as Sehun pushed flowers aside and dragged Jongin out of the back with no small amount of grunting and wheezing.

In the corner of the car wash, there was a cellar door in the floor leading down to a tunnel, which opened up into an underground workshop underneath the main shop of the gas station. All the old fuel tanks were now little rooms full of blinking computers and wires and machines. Baekhyun was up in the main shop as usual, instead of down in the dark, sitting at a desk and playing video games. They could hear him shouting orders at his teammates through his head set before they even made it up the stairs. Sehun accidentally bonked Jongin against a few things on the way. It was tight in the passage. 

“Whoa, hey guys.” Baekhyun closed out of his game and took off his headphones as they came in. “I’ve been hearing about all the shit going down. What do you need?” 

Sehun lowered Jongin down onto a work table and pulled the gag out of his mouth. The way he was tied let him kneel, sitting upright on his heels. “He was carrying a capsule that we need to unlock,” Sehun said. 

“So this is Kim Kai,” Baekhyun murmured as he approached the table. “Ooh, I’m kind of scared. Is it true you chased the Irish mob out of the city with assassinations?” 

Jongin glared. 

“Woooow, he’s so pretty. Look at you guys in your matching turtlenecks.” Baekhyun motioned between him and Sehun. “Fucking nerds.” 

“This is the thing.” Sehun handed Baekhyun the capsule. 

“Ah. Yes.” Baekhyun took it and turned it over in his hands, examined the lock carefully. “Hmm. This is a tough one.” 

Jongin still looked way too secure. He blinked easily at the capsule in Baekhyun’s hands, took a deep breath and relaxed. That wouldn’t do. Kyungsoo strolled into his space. “What’s the code?” 

Jongin wrinkled his nose a little like Kyungsoo was something slimy that was getting too close. 

“Four digits? Hm?” 

“Fuck off.” 

“This was an important mission, wasn’t it? And you’ve failed badly. But you’re still not worried.” 

“Wow, he’s so cool,” Baekhyun cooed. “Is it five digits?” 

“I said fuck off.” 

Baekhyun dropped the capsule to prop his chin cutely on his hand. He tapped the tip of his nose with a finger. “It would really be nice to know. Please tell me it’s three digits. It’ll take a lot less time to try every possible code if it’s only three digits.” He got an odd look on his face and then gingerly sniffed the fingers that had just been holding the ass capsule. Sehun’s face scrunched together while he tried not to laugh.

Jongin rolled his eyes. “Please don’t. If you type in the number wrong too many times, it’ll explode.” 

“Six digits?” Kyungsoo asked. 

“Fuck you.” 

“It’s six digits.” 

Baekhyun sighed with every inch of shoulder he had as Jongin’s face snapped towards Kyungsoo. “What’s the first digit?” Kyungsoo asked. “One?” 

Jongin finally figured it out. He closed his eyes and went blank faced, unresponsive. 

“Two?”

The same. Completely blank. Smart man. Kyungsoo couldn’t read him if there was nothing to read. Kyungsoo leaned in, right up in Jongin’s face so he could listen to his breathing. “Three?” He listened carefully, counting as he breathed in and out. “Four?” Jongin had a lot of self control. 

“Might be four,” Kyungsoo said as he rested his head on Jongin’s shapely shoulder, forehead tucked into his neck so he could hear him breath better. “He’s good though. And he still isn’t worried. Must be a hard lock.” 

“There must be help on the way,” Sehun said from over Baekhyun’s shoulder.

“You think this will take a while?” Kyungsoo asked Jongin, who smirked. 

“There’s no way you guys are getting in there.” 

“And as long as the capsule gets back to your boss unopened, you won’t be out of a job?” 

“He’s got to be in trouble already, right?” Baekhyun murmured. He was hard at work now, glasses on, tools in hand. 

“What’s daddy going to do?” Kyungsoo murmured to him, nuzzling further into his neck, “spank you?” 

“You wanna watch?” Jongin purred back and rested his cheek against Kyungsoo’s head. “You look like you haven’t had sex in years. Might do you some good to feel blood in your dick again.” 

Baekhyun and Sehun snickered and Kyungsoo tried not to count the months since his last Tinder date. He lifted his hand to Jongin’s waist where his unzipped pants rode low on his hips and his shirt drifted up towards his ribs. His skin was soft. Kyungsoo had been aching to touch ever since he’d watched Sehun get to feel him up. Jongin hummed and relaxed as Kyungsoo pet his thumb over Jongin’s stomach.

There was a loud click from the desk. 

“Got it.” 

Kyungsoo heard Jongin gasp in a sharp breath and felt his heart rate jump where his forehead was pressed to his neck and grinned as he straightened up and turned to look. Baekhyun held up one half of the capsule, and a neat bag full of little blue pills in the other. “Shit, I’ve never seen these before. Ooh, there’s a little info sheet inside.” Baekhyun opened a little piece of paper and stuck it under a magnifying glass on the desk. 

Weight landed on Kyungsoo’s shoulder and made him jump. It was Jongin, who’d decided to put his face there. Kyungsoo could feel the way his eyebrows furrowed. He didn’t move when Kyungsoo reached up and felt his pulse, which was still pounding. He ran a hand through Jongin’s soft, lavender-gray hair. 

“What’s it say?” 

“It’s got some notes on chemical structure, list of effects, suggested price, and a list of buyers. Holy shit. I thought the note said that the whole bag would go for ten k, but its ten k each. There’s got to be, like, two hundred pills in here.” 

Now Jongin could probably feel Kyungsoo’s pulse spike. 

“That sounds like… a lot of money,” Sehun breathed. 

“Two million,” Kyungsoo and Baekhyun chorused at once, and Sehun gasped. 

“We need to get this to headquarters now.” Baekhyun stood quickly and began shutting equipment down. “Get Kim Kai back in the car. I’ll keep the paper to read on the way.” He took a picture of the paper on his phone and ran to turn of his Xbox. 

Sehun pulled Jongin out of Kyungsoo’s arms and threw him over his shoulder. The man wasn’t even bothering to hide the look on his face, jaw tight and eyes shut, brows furrowed. Kyungsoo felt almost guilty as they hauled him back to the car and cleared out just enough flowers for Sehun and Jongin to get cozy together in one seat. 

Baekhyun squinted at his phone for the first few minutes of the drive, as run-down suburbs quickly got more urban and gradually less shitty. “The paper says this drug is, and I quote, a profoundly blissful hallucinogen for safe but delightful highs lasting twelve to twenty-four hours with no uncomfortable comedown. A similar form, dubbed Nimbus Dust, was developed in Singapore and popularized in cities like Dubai and Paris, perfected here in this city by yours truly.”

“Sounds fun,” Sehun said. “Think Myeonnie will let us try them?” 

Baekhyun whipped around. “Who??” 

Kyungsoo snickered as Sehun blushed in the mirror. 

“The boss.” 

“Did you just call him Myeonnie??” Kyungsoo looked back at the road and swerved frantically around a truck they’d been about to rear end. 

Jongin kept eyeing the roof spokes he’d broken like he was wishing he hadn’t, and side eying every black car that passed. 

“Baekhyun, have you heard of this drug?” 

Baekhyun stopped shouting at Sehun and grinned. “I have actually! Nimbus Dust is a super rare rich people drug that only a few people worldwide know how to make. It usually comes in dissolving capsules instead of a pill. Sounds like our guy here made the high last longer.” 

Kyungsoo zoomed down an exit ramp and floored it past a yellow light into the metropolitan area. “So now we have some.” 

“Yup. We even have a list of buyers.” Baekhyun nodded at his phone. “Yup, I recognize most of these names. Wait.” Kyungsoo glanced over at his screen and slammed on the brakes when he got honked at. “All of these-“ 

“Get! Your feet! Off my dash board. What the fuck are you doing?” 

Baekhyun pouted and lowered his dirty sneakers back to the floor. “As I was saying, all of these people live in our territory.” He turned around and raised his eyebrows at Jongin. “Why is that?” 

Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes at Jongin in the mirror. 

“All the rich people live in your territory.” 

“That’s not the full truth,” Kyungsoo reported to Baekhyun, who shrugged. 

“He’ll talk or die, and he can talk now or later, doesn’t matter.” 

Jongin turned sad eyes on Sehun like he thought he was the easiest target or something. Sehun blinked at him. “We can fuck first?” 

Bless his heart, Jongin did not head butt him in the face like Kyungsoo was hoping he would. Instead he shook his head and looked back down into his lap. “Just let me call my sister.” 

Normally Kyungsoo would think that was an emotional ploy for pity, and maybe Kyungsoo didn’t have a clear view in the rear view mirror, but Jongin seemed sincere. 

There was a loud honk, and Kyungsoo stomped the gas and zoomed through the light which had turned green at some point. 

The first sign of trouble was Baekhyun leaning way in towards the rear view mirror and studying it like it was a watch he was trying to replicate. 

“What do you see?” 

“Three black cars driving close together coming up behind us. They just ran a red light.” 

Kyungsoo took a sudden right and then made a quick call and swung hard across the left lane into a wide alley. Somebody honked. Whatever. Sometimes he just had to trust other drivers’ ability to brake. They dodged a dumpster and a couple hipster baristas on their smoke break and turned right again at the end of the alley, cut over two blocks, ignored Baekhyun shrieking. His voice, and Sehun’s, could be easily tuned out after years of practice. Only Jongin’s new, unfamiliar frequency broke through. 

“Look out look out look out!” 

Kyungsoo spotted the two black cars coming right for them just as the barrel of a gun popped out of one of the windows. Kyungsoo drifted around the next right turn. He could hear the click of Sehun’s gun in the back seat. 

“Don’t shoot, Sehun! We are not turning this into a public gun fight!” He swerved out of the way of a couple taxis. Headquarters was just a couple blocks away. “What the fuck are they thinking?” 

Right on cue, police sirens screamed to life nearby. Baekhyun swore under his breath. “Why do you have to have such an obvious car, Soo.” 

“What if we get pulled over,” Sehun muttered anxiously. “Jongin, could you stick the pills back up your ass?” 

Something flashed in Jongin’s eyes. “If I have to,” he said, and Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and almost hit a bus. 

“Do not let him stick the pills back up his ass.” 

Something hit Kyungsoo’s elbow and sent the car swerving wildly into the left lane. For a second Kyungsoo thought he’d been shot, but that had been a kick. Jongin had kicked him. The poor soccer mom in a mini van behind them braked quick, and if she hadn’t, they’d have been fucked. In the back seat. There was a strangled cry and the sounds of a struggle as Sehun fought to keep Jongin’s legs under control. 

“Fuck,” Baekhyun grunted and launched himself into the flowery back seat to help. Petals flew everywhere. Kyungsoo checked their pursuers in the background, sure they’d be right on their tail by now, but they were shrinking into the distance, along with the red and blue flashes of police vehicles. Instead, a motorcycle wove through traffic towards them. 

“We have backup,” He announced loud enough to be heard over the chaos in the back seat. Another black car pulled out of a side street behind them and raced towards them. Kyungsoo looked back at the road briefly to change lanes twice so he could race through a light that had just turned red. When he looked back, the guy on the motorcycle was lowering his dart gun, and their pursuer swerved off the road and hit a fire hydrant. It sprayed up into the air and soaked the motorcyclist as he passed. The back of Baekhyun’s head popped into the mirror and interrupted his view. “Is that Jongdae or Chanyeol?” 

“Chanyeol. Jongdae’s at the hospital.” 

“Did he just shoot that guy’s wrist from a moving vehicle?” Baekhyun clicked his tongue. “Must have been a lucky shot.” 

“Park Chanyeol?” Jongin squeaked from the headlock Sehun had him in. “He’s a gangster?’ 

“Steel isn’t as lucrative as it used to be,” Kyungsoo swerved into a private parking garage. “Daddy’s business was too boring for him, so he left it to his sister. He plays with us now. We give him an outlet for his weapons hobby.” 

The garage was small, hidden under a tall apartment building and disguised as a kitchen entrance. It had about twenty spaces. Kyungsoo parked in one, beside Junmyeon’s Rolls-Royce, and their motorcycle friend pulled into the space on their other side. Behind them, the metal door clanged shut and locked. 

Chanyeol pulled off his helmet and shook it, sending droplets all over Kyungsoo’s windshield. “How the fuck did you piss the GA off that bad?” He ruffled his hair and looked over at the car, and his eyes landed on Jongin in the back. “Oh.” 

“Do you want to see what two million dollars looks like?” Baekhyun held up the bag of pills. Chanyeol squinted at it as he carefully shed his wet jacket.

“What is that?” 

“Nimbus Dust.” 

Chanyeol’s jaw dropped. “Fuck you, no way. That stuff is the shit.” 

“Of course you’ve tried it before,” Kyungsoo grumbled. “Was it when you were you rubbing elbows with Chinese heirs?” 

Chanyeol shook his head. “I was with a prince in Dubai.”

“Don’t you hate him?” Baekhyun muttered loudly as he got out of the car. “Fucking rich kids, right?” 

The EXO office was just below the penthouse, and could only be reached by emergency stairs and the private elevator from their garage. They managed to get Jongin’s legs tied on the ride up, with difficulty. He struggled like a wild animal in a trap. Chanyeol got kicked in the nose. Baekhyun almost got kicked in the dick and made a sound like a tea kettle. Jongin was close to panicking. The other men could tell too. Eventually the elevator door dinged open, and Sehun threw Jongin over his shoulder and hauled him into the foyer. Minseok was there, waiting for them with a gun in his lap. 

“Boss was just on the phone with the cops.” 

“Oh no.” 

“Kyungsoo, you should probably leave that car in the garage for a couple months, and we’ll change the license plate.” 

Kyungsoo sighed and gave Jongin a side eye, only to find him about to bite Sehun. He grabbed his jaw and forced his head back. “Give it up, Kim.”

The scared, desperate look on Jongin’s face almost made him feel bad, but not bad enough to let his guard down. Kyungsoo could tell he still had a few ideas, even if they were long shots. 

They marched through the apartment, through a large, ornate living room and past a number of comfortable bedrooms. Junmyeon was in his office, sitting at his desk on his antique rotary phone that he wouldn’t get rid of no matter how many newer, better ones Chanyeol got him for Christmas. The curtains were drawn across the windows, leaving the already darkly furnished room very dim. Sehun lowered Jongin to kneel on the floor. The man’s shirt clung tight to his body. It had ridden up even more under the ropes, which crossed his middle bondage-style and kept his arms trapped firmly against his back. They could see a lot of pretty waist under Sehun’s ropes. He looked like every inch of his reputation. Seductive, but still dangerous as all hell. 

Junmyeon wrapped up his phone conversation with a few polite words, a smile, and a ‘bye now,’ and then turned pleasantly to the group with his hands laced together on the desk. 

“That was your boss,” he said to Jongin, who continued to stare at the floor. “He was threatening me, which was very sweet of him. He’s helped me decide what to do.” Junmyeon stood and circled the desk. Sehun went and leaned up against the desk beside him, way too close for Kyungsoo’s comfort after recent revelations. “Very nice job you’ve done on the shibari, Hun, but could someone fix the poor man’s shirt please? Why are his pants undone? What have you done to him?” 

“The drugs were up his ass,” Sehun said, and Junmyeon turned very pink. 

Kyungsoo kneeled behind Jongin and regretfully began tugging at his shirt. 

“Here’s what we’re going to do,” Junmyeon said and cleared his throat a little. “Jongin. You tell us every last little detail of the GA’s dealings with this drug, and we’ll kill you quickly on your terms. Don’t tell us, and we’ll hand you back over to the GA and they can do with you what they please.” 

Kyungsoo could feel goose bumps raise on Jongin’s back as he pulled his shirt into place. His fingers curled into fists. The room was dead quiet. 

“We have all day, take your time,” Junmyeon added, still smiling pleasantly. “We’ll give you a last meal and everything. You can call your family.” 

Jongin took a deep breath. “Hire me.” 

Junmyeon immediately answered in the same way he always did when poor doomed fucks made that bid. “No. You’ve just offered to betray your organization. We need loyalty in EXO and you don’t have that.” 

Kyungsoo hurried and sat on the ground in front of Jongin so he could see his face, which twisted with hopelessness and then bounce back, ready to fight. “The Gentlemen’s Association never gave me any reason not to betray them,” Jongin said slowly, glancing at Kyungsoo, “they don’t run on loyalty. The GA has always used fear to keep their men in line, but there’s nothing I can do for them now that would keep them from killing me in the longest, most painful way they can. So what’s the point?” 

“That doesn’t mean you’d be loyal to us,” Junmyeon countered, but if he really didn’t want to hear Jongin’s argument, he wouldn’t let him talk. 

“Your men are loyal for other reasons, right? Mutual trust? The organization supports its members even if that isn’t in its best interest and vice versa?” 

Junmyeon scoffed. “That would be a terrible way to run a gang.” 

“Not if the gang is small enough.” 

“Well.” Junmyeon smiled and gave Sehun a rub on the back. “I have a lot of reasons to trust every man in this room.” Baekhyun wretched. “But I have no reason at all to trust you.” 

Jongin frowned. Kyungsoo guessed he wasn’t sure if he was making headway or not. “You’d be saving my life,” he said murmured, voice shaking. “I don’t take that lightly. And, um… I-I kind of like you guys.” 

Kyungsoo blinked and looked back at Junmyeon. “That was the truth? Somehow?” 

Sehun squawked. “How do you like us after all the bullshit we pulled today?” 

“Two Oaks pharmaceuticals doesn’t care who they sell to,” Jongin said, switching tactics and topics. “They’re well protected and extremely wealthy, I doubt threats from the GA will do much good. But the GA does control a secret greenhouse with the most important ingredient for the drug. It’s extremely rare and very finicky. If you want to take control of production, you would have to find and grow the plant, or steal the GA’s. I could help you do that. I know where it is.” 

“No lies,” Kyungsoo reported. Jongin nodded at him. He was beginning to look hopeful.

“The GA weren’t just planning to get rich with this drug. They were planning to sell to all the most important people in EXO territory, and use those client’s support as leverage to take over the area. This is the best spot in town. They’re pissed that it belongs to you guys and not them. I think… they’d find a takeover more difficult then they thought.” 

Junmyeon grinned. “They underestimate us pretty consistently. Thanks very much, Jongin, that’s very helpful.” 

“You’re short on numbers, and you know I’d be an asset. You seem to have a collection of the most skilled men in the business here. I’d fit right in.” 

Kyungsoo had to grin. He could see Baekhyun and Chanyeol grinning too. 

“I mean, Chanyeol’s just rich,” Baekhyun muttered, “not skilled, but whatever.” 

“Please hire me.” 

Junmyeon pursed his lips. Jongin leaned forward against the ropes, eyes shining, so pretty. 

“I’ll beg if you want me to. I have no problem doing that.” 

He got a quick shake of the head. Junmyeon glanced at everyone else in the room, and they all hurried over and got into a huddle. 

“I think it’s a bad idea,” Minseok said immediately. 

“He’s not lying about anything,” Kyungsoo muttered back, and slapped Baekhyun’s hand away from his ass, “he really sincerely wants to join us.” 

Junmyeon bit his lip and nodded. 

“On one hand it could be a really bad idea, but he’d be an incredible asset. Come on, guys, we could have _the_ Kim Kai.” Sehun made his wide eyed pouty face that always got him what he wanted. Kyungsoo slapped Baekhyun’s hand away from his ass again. 

“I can’t decide if he’s too dangerous to keep or too useful to waste,” Junmyeon murmured. 

“He’s too pretty to kill,” Chanyeol said in what he probably thought was a quiet voice, but it was way too fucking loud and Jongin probably heard him. 

“Okay.” Junmyeon nodded to himself and stepped back, breaking the circle. “I think I know what to do.” Everyone returned to their spots. Kyungsoo sat back down on the floor in front of Jongin. Minseok took a seat in front of the desk and Baekhyun draped himself over the back of his chair. Chanyeol headed off to the side. Sehun leaned up against the desk again, next to Junmyeon, who rubbed a hand over his jaw and frowned at the rug. 

“We’ll keep you for a trial period.” 

Jongin breathed a sigh of relief. 

“We will need your enthusiastic cooperation, and you will be watched very closely. You are not a full member of EXO until we say so.” 

Jongin nodded. 

“Alright!” Junmyeon grinned warmly. “Welcome to the team! Any questions? We have a room for you here, there’s a meeting once a month, more when things are busy, and a party every Friday night.” 

“I do have one question, just out of curiosity.” 

Junmyeon nodded. “Alright.” 

“Who’s your spy?” 

Junmyeon blinked a few times, still smiling. Sehun pursed his lips. 

“The spy.” 

“In the GA. Who told you about the meeting?” 

Junmyeon’s smile got more blank. He looked over at Kyungsoo with wide eyes. “Ah yes, the spy. That would be…?”

Sehun covered his mouth, shoulders shaking and Kyungsoo snorted. “There’s no spy,” he said. “We made that up.” 

Jongin’s brows furrowed in confusion. “You… what? But you knew about the meeting.”

Junmyeon turned and blinked expectantly at Sehun. “Yes, how did you two find this very important meeting?” 

Sehun stopped laughing and shrank away from Junmyeon a little. “Good timing?” 

“You should have been on patrol when I got your call. Where they somewhere on your patrol route?” 

“We weren’t in EXO territory,” Jongin said, eyes narrowed. 

Kyungsoo stood finally, stretching his legs. “Sehun wanted to take pictures of The Vulture’s old warehouse by the train track for his Instagram challenge. Jongin was a lucky find.” He grinned as Jongin’s jaw dropped, eyebrows turning in and eyes squinting, some kind of combination between frustration and disbelief. 

“We’ll talk later,” Junmyeon muttered to Sehun, which meant Sehun was probably going to be on designated driver duty for the next month. “But for now, please put him in the secure room.” 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Jongin snapped at Sehun and Kyungsoo as Chanyeol grabbed him by the rope harness and pulled him to his feet. “You found me on fucking accident and attacked me for no fucking reason?” 

Baekhyun hauled the door open and bowed as he motioned Chanyeol through. Minseok sighed through his nose and hefted his gun as he followed. 

“It take it back,” Jongin yelled as he got hauled out of sight. “You’re both shitty and I hate you. Fuck you! Ow!” There was the sound of a brief struggle and a yelp and the the sound of something getting dragged. Junmyeon massaged the bridge of his nose. 

“I already regret this.” 

“He’ll be fine.” Kyungsoo straightened his jacket. “Once the shock from the fact that Sehun and my incompetence almost ruined his life fades, he’ll remember all the other cool shit we did and decide its good to side with us anyway. And if he ever starts to consider turning against us, I’ll know.” 

A small bag of blue pills got hurled through the air, and Junmyeon caught it without looking up and examined them in his palm. “Careful, Byun. If even one of these breaks, we’ll loose ten K.” 

“Or,” Baekhyun offered, wiggling his eyebrows, “we can use the broken ones as samples. We can’t sell something we’ve never tried, right?” 

Junmyeon turned the bag over in his hands and circled his desk so he could hold them under the light. “That’s a good point. But there’s a lot of things we have to do before we start selling, don’t you think? We’ll need to get in touch with our friends at Two Oaks first thing. And get Jongin to tell us who the GA have in their pockets.” A slow smile grew on his face as he counted the pills in the bag. Kyungsoo could see plans forming in the light in his eyes and the twitch of the corner of his lips. “These will get us a long way. If we play our cards right. And if the GA doesn’t find a way to kill us.” 

“Well, we did just take away their best assassin,” Baekhyun said from right behind Kyungsoo, making him jump. 

“Yeah.” Junmyeon grinned and sat back in his chair, pills still sitting innocently on the desk like they weren’t a key to the whole city. “I think we’ll be just fine.” 

 

Jongdae had a movie going, some kind of film noir thing with dramatic strings and high contrast black and white. There was a drink in his hand. Junmyeon put a finger to his lips and tiptoed down the stairs towards him as Jongdae lifted the tumbler to his lips and took as sip. A woman on screen said something dramatic that Sehun didn’t hear because he was too busy trying not to giggle at Junmyeon’s sneaky dad waddle as he shimmied down the row behind Jongdae. When he got there, he slid a hand over his eyes. Jongdae didn’t even jump. 

“Did I surprise you?” 

Sehun followed Junmyeon down the stairs. 

“No.” Jongdae took another sip from his glass. “You’re not sneaky at all, dumbass, I heard you come in and I could see the top of your head in the bottom of the projection.” He pointed at the screen and sure enough, the outline on Junmyeon’s head cut into somebody’s poker hand on screen.

Junmyeon stuck out his bottom lip. “Don’t call your boss a dumbass.” 

“This is why you leave the sneaking to us,” Sehun said and smacked a hand down onto Junmyeon’s back. “Because you suck at it. Getting drunk at meetings, Dae?” 

“We’re celebrating aren’t we?” The music swelled as the movie switched to a night scene, leaving the room pretty dim, and Sehun’s neck hair stood up on end as he heard the door creak open, hand creeping under the lapel of his jacket. 

“Listen,” Chanyeol’s voice filled the room like he was wearing a mic, “if you’re too weak to carry a fucking slide projector, it’s time to hit the gym.” He and Kyungsoo appeared at the top of the stairs, Chanyeol with an ugly hunk of metal under his arm. “Junmyeon, what is it with you and ancient technology? You don’t even know how to use this shit. I get that it looks cool, but this isn’t the fucking prohibition era.” 

Junmyeon smiled sweetly at him and pulled out his smartphone to schedule Chanyeol for designated driver duty. 

Minseok, Baekhyun, and Jongin all came in at once, making surprisingly little noise, but they all kind of looked like they’d just rolled out of bed. 

“How was your mission?” Sehun asked, and Minseok gave the thumbs up. Jongdae punched him lightly in the hip. 

“Could you all shut up please? This movie will be done in five minutes.” 

They got settled as the movie drew to a dramatic close and Chanyeol wrestled with the slide machine a few rows behind them. Kyungsoo passed out drinks from Jongdae’s little bar table. As soon as the credits started rolling, Junmyeon stood. “Chanyeol, go get that turned off, please.” 

With excessive grumbling, Chanyeol hurried to the top of the stairs. 

“Thank you all for showing up on time.” 

Jongin was all slouched down in his chair, looking delectable as usual. He had his turtleneck on under his dress shirt and Sehun giggled because he knew what it was covering up and completely missed whatever Junmyeon said next. 

“This past month has been… productive.” 

Smattered snickering. 

“I’d like to congratulate you all for not dying. The GA really tried but luckily we took their best weapon.” 

Jongin smirked. 

“Though I know some of you regret it.” 

Jongin smirked harder and Kyungsoo shuddered a little. The month had been busy and stressful, but if one thing had gotten Sehun through, it had been watching how Kyungsoo could not handle Jongin at all. Never a dull moment when Jongin took every opportunity to lure Kyungsoo into his room and make him cum in five minutes tops. 

“He’s been useful,” Kyungsoo said, “but I think he’s the devil and we should kill him.” 

“I’d like to oppose that motion,” Sehun shouted from the back and got group-wide groaning in return. Jongin didn’t have to lure Sehun. Sehun went on his own volition, because Jongin knew how to fuck better than Aphrodite herself. 

“You’re all disgusting,” Junmyeon chirped cheerfully and clapped his hands together. The slide machine clicked on and an upside down image of some plants appeared on the screen. 

“Shit, sorry,” Chanyeol muttered and rushed to fix it. 

“Jongdae was right. We are celebrating. I’m sure all of you know, but I’m going to recap. With Minseok, Jongin, and Baekhyun’s mission last night, the GA have lost half of their top guys. Lower tier members are deserting left and right. On screen here,” he gestured to the slide, now sideways, “you will see an image of our green house, hidden in Chanyeol’s residence, which is full of the plants that our favorite threesome and Chanyeol successfully stole from the GA last week.” 

More smattered groaning, Jongin: smirking, Kyungsoo: rubbing hands over face, Sehun: adjusting pants. He lived for the threesomes. He and Kyungsoo together could almost handle Jongin. Things at least lasted a little longer. And he got to see Kyungsoo with his dick out, which was fun.

“Chanyeol, Jongin, and I are talking to a lot of potential buyers. Baekhyun is overseeing production. We should be able to start selling within the next couple weeks. Has everyone sampled it?” 

Enthusiastic humming and lots of grins. 

“Could you guys use your words?” 

“Yes,” Baekhyun yelled, “Woo! Worth every cent of 10k!” 

“Well, it isn’t really,” Junmyeon muttered, “its actually only worth about 6k because Two Oaks has figured out how to cut down production costs, but don’t tell anyone.” 

“Oh.” 

“My sister is going to buy Two Oaks,” Chanyeol added, and Junmyeon blinked. “Really? That’s great. Why haven’t I heard about this?” 

“She just texted it to me.” He held up his phone. 

“No smart phones in meetings!” 

“Ruining your aesthetic?” 

“How does she even know to buy Two Oaks? This is top secret shit!” 

“I didn’t tell her why, I just told her to buy it. She’s been looking into opening up into pharmaceuticals anyway. We’ll be well into business before she even starts talking to them, stop freaking out.” 

Jongin caught Sehun’s eye over the top of his seat while they bickered and gave him a slow, sleepy blink that got Sehun’s dick hard for some reason. Then he leaned forward and began whispering something in Kyungsoo’s ear, something that had him nodding and whispering back at first, something professional. Then there was a pause where they both watched Junmyeon pull out his own smartphone to schedule Chanyeol for more designated driving duty. Jongin leaned back to Kyungsoo’s ear, and this time said something that made Kyungsoo turn in towards him, one hand clenching around his arm rest and the other sliding along Jongin’s jaw. 

“Anyway!” Junmyeon slipped his phone back into his pocket and clapped his hands together. “The last order of business is—hey! Kim Jongin pay attention.” 

Jongin leaned away from Kyungsoo, who went back to scrubbing his hands over his face and Jongin leveled Junmyeon with a deadly smirk. 

“I swear to god I can still kick you out if you keep distracted my men.” 

Jongin leaned back in his seat, comfy as anything. “That’d be appropriate. I’ll leave this organization the same way I came in.” He propped his feet up on Kyungsoo’s seat. “With somebody’s fingers up my ass.” 

The room filled with muffled snickers as Junmyeon closed his eyes and pursed his lips, visibly praying for patience. “If you guys don’t chill the fuck out, I’m going to cancel the party.” 

Baekhyun gasped loudly and Jongdae leaned over the next seat to whack Jongin in the arm. 

“Jongdae invited his girlfriend!” Minseok yelled. “Don’t fuck this up for him!” 

“She’s not my girlfriend! Yet.” 

The invisible patience meter was running down over Junmyeon’s head, getting into dangerous territory. “What’s next, Myeon?” Sehun asked loudly from the back, and the rest of the group had the good sense to quiet down.

“As I was saying. We have a new addition this month. After some trial time, I’ve decided to it’s time to put his official membership to a vote. All in favor?” 

Sehun put his hand up immediately. Even besides the good sex, Jongin had proved to be incredibly useful and a team member. He had his own assets, properties and safe houses, information, a wide, jaw dropping skillset, and a network of agents and contacts around the city that was almost as big as Chanyeol’s. 

The next hands to go up belonged to Jongdae and Chanyeol, then Baekhyun. Minseok was more reluctant, but after a couple seconds of thinking, he sighed and put his hand up too. Kyungsoo turned around and narrowed his as at Jongin like he really couldn’t decide, but in the end he raised his hand. Junmyeon nodded. 

“Yixing sent me his answer this morning, and the vote is a unanimous yes, which was what Jongin needed. Jongin, Kyungsoo, please come to the front.” He leaned back against the stage, and Jongin and Kyungsoo came to stand in front of him, facing each other. Junmyeon’s face twisted into a dumb smile. 

“Kyungsoo, will you take Jongin to be your lawfully wedd—okay okay I’ll stop.” 

“Jongdae’s laughing,” Sehun reported loudly, and Junmyeon pumped a fist in the air. Jongdae stared up at Sehun with betrayal. 

“Anyway. Kyungsoo. Do your thing.” 

“Do you pledge your loyalty?” 

“…I do,” said Jongin, still smirking, and Kyungsoo rolled his eyes back into his head. 

“Dammit, Junmyeon, I can’t read him if he’s fucking around. You started this.” 

“Sorry, sorry.” 

Kyungsoo heaved a sigh and glared at Jongin again. “You’re going to stay loyal, right?” 

“That’s my intention.” 

“No betrayal down the line?” 

“No.” 

“No ulterior motives?” 

“None.” 

It was an unorthodox swear in, but it worked. 

“No funny business?” 

Jongin pressed his lips together and his eyes slid over towards the group. “Define funny business.” 

“Never mind. You like us better than the GA?” 

“Yes, by a long shot.” 

They’d all heard, by now, little hints of what Jongin’s job at the GA had been like in the way he broke into a sweat when they were late to meetings and whimpered in his sleep, how he was shocked, at first, that EXO members could turn down missions if they wanted and ignore the boss’s texts, and that punishments were early morning shifts and designated driving and not solitary confinement or losing fingernails. 

His total disregard for his own privacy and dignity was something too. He knew how to use his body like a weapon, and was confused when Junmyeon didn’t ask him to. “That’s up to your digression,” Junmyeon had told him after a couple weeks, and Jongin had blinked in surprise and then managed to whip his dick out on the next two missions to devastating effect. 

“Will you be proud to be a member of this group?” 

“Yes,” Jongin said, and Sehun smiled. 

“Even if we hit hard times, you’ll still be with us?” 

“Yes.” 

Kyungsoo’s face softened a little. Whenever a member joined, Kyungsoo always asked those questions, and almost everyone got narrowed eyes when they answered. That question was a hard one. Not many people would rather sink with their ship than row to safety when there was no point in staying on. They’d turned several people away at that question. Baekhyun and Minseok had barely made it. Kyungsoo still asked them that question sometimes, but he liked their answers now. 

Apparently Jongin’s answer was a good one. Kyungsoo smiled. “Jongin’s one weakness is that he has a shit poker face. Lucky for him, he does fully intend to be loyal to this group.” 

Sehun breathed a sigh of relief. 

“You may kiss the bride,” Junmyeon said, and Kyungsoo’s eyes went wide as Jongin lunged forward and smooched him right on the lips. Baekhyun made loud retching noises. Minseok whistled. 

Kyungsoo stumbled away to go lean heavily on the stage while Junmyeon placed a small black box in Jongin’s hand. “Here’s your ring. You’re an official EXO member. You can flash that at whoever to prove it. We can get you a matching lapel pin or cufflinks if you want them.” 

“Ooh,” said Jongin and opened the box. “Will you do the honors?” He held the box and his hand. Junmyeon blushed a little bit, but he took the ring and slid it onto Jongin’s right hand. Sehun looked down at his own. It was a thick, smooth, silver band with a hexagonal diamond set deep into it, their logo etched lightly in the top. 

“Thanks,” Jongin said from the front, very casual, but he was wearing the softest smile Sehun had ever seen on him. Junmyeon got it. He gave Jongin a pat on the back. 

“Welcome to the team. Meeting adjourned! See you all at the party! I bought booze filled squirt guns!” 

Baekhyun jumped out of his chair and adjusted his jacket. “Whoa, Junmyeon bought something cool for once.” He and Minseok marched up the stairs, arguing about how dangerous being squirted in the eye with tequila actually was. 

A sudden breeze on Sehun’s ear made him jump hard and reach for his gun again, but it was just Kyungsoo, who’s lips brushed against the shell of his ear. “I think Jongin wants to get together later, just the three of us, to get a drink and probably fuck.” 

Sehun opened his mouth to say he was down.

“Cool, meet in my apartment at five to pregame.” Kyungsoo patted his shoulder and headed out. 

At the front of the room, Junmyeon gave Jongin a final pat on the shoulder and then hurried to help Jongdae with his little bar table. Chanyeol grumbled his way up the stairs to disassemble the barely used slide projector. Which left Sehun and Jongin. They met in the isle at the end of the row. Jongin’s hands were stuffed in his pockets. “Got any more chores to do today?” 

Sehun shrugged. “I’m not on patrol duty. There’s a boxing ring I’m trying to fix, might go threaten some people for that. I could clean my room.” 

Jongin nodded and leaned up against the next isle. He took one hand out of his pocket and spun his new ring around his finger with his thumb. Sehun stared at his familiar fingers and felt his mouth water. “I want to move out of the secure room now that I’m allowed. I could go apartment hunting.” 

“Junmyeon has a list of places where we know the owner.” 

Jongin nodded. “Do you think I could stay at HQ for now, but like, not in the secure room? You and Baekhyun and Junmyeon have nice rooms.” 

“Yeah, we got lots of rooms. You could always come sleep in my room.” He’d meant it to be flirty, but Jongin gave him a very sincere smile. 

“Thanks, I actually might. These days I don’t like sleeping alone.” 

Chanyeol huffed his way down the stairs, slide projector under his arm. “You guys want to get lunch? I know a place nearby that’s in a private residence building so we won’t get shot.” 

Jongin lounged against the seats. He was always lounging. “I already ate, but I could go for a coffee.” 

“They have good coffee.” 

“Let’s go.” Jongin pushed himself off the seat and headed up the stairs. They followed.

“Did you guys hear what Junmyeon is going to name our version of nimbus dust?”   
Sehun grinned. “I did.” He’d taken it two times now, and both times he’d ended up naked with Kyungsoo and Jongin, kissing and touching and worshiping, the world glowing, laughing with joy and crying as the sun rose over the city because it was so beautiful. “It’s a good name for it.” 

“What is it?” Jongin asked as he pulled the door open for them, and Sehun let his hand slide of Jongin’s pinstriped hip, let lips pass inches away from Jongin’s perfect mouth as he slid by.

“We’re going to call it Love Shot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you thought, I love comments, and come hang out with me on twitter, [@M_M_Socks](https://twitter.com/M_M_Socks), so we can geek out about exo and share fic ideas together.


End file.
